Not Today Bow Staffs, Not-To-Day
by EverlastingBoredom
Summary: Let's take another slip down memory lane, but this time, can someone please pick up those dang bow staffs! Thank you! Sorry, but chapter 2 is on hold as of Nov 17, 2012.


_**I know other people have probably already posted something like this, but I just wasn't satisfied until I wrote a version myself so, here it is. This is my first Kickin' It one-shot and I'm not sure if I was really able to keep the characters in check or not, but I tried my best :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It or it's characters...or else Jack and Kim would have kissed by now and Kick would be official.**_

* * *

"Jack, you know I think of us as more than just..." I trailed off, the reality of what I was about to say hitting me. _Oh no..._

"More than just what?" He prompted, taking a step closer to me. I panicked. _You're so screwed Kim_

"Um... dah-I don't know it was just a dumb bracelet, I gotta go!" I said it so fast that in less than a second, I was done and already halfway to the door. I heard him call my name, but I just kept running. I can't believe it. How could I have almost blurted out how I feel about him? What was I thinking?

_I was thinking that I reached my limit when he said our _friendship_ was official_ I thought to myself, answering my own question. All of a sudden, I heard running footsteps behind me. I tried to get away but before I could, a hand had already grabbed my wrist and was pulling me to a stop.

"Kim, wait!" I didn't have to look, or even hear his voice for that matter, to know it was him. I could tell just by the way my skin instantly caught fire under his touch. We eventually came to a stop, but he didn't let go. He probably thought I might try to run away again(which was a tempting idea). I felt a tug on my hand and I knew he was trying to get me to turn around.

I did, but I didn't meet his eyes. I could feel his inquisitive gaze on me as he asked softly, "Why did you run out of the dojo?"

I glanced around, trying to find something, anything that would give me a good excuse. "I, uh, saw a spider" I lied, but right after I said it, I wanted to face palm. _That's you're excuse, Kim? Really?_

I heard Jack laugh, the sound being like honey to my ears. Gosh, I love his laugh. "Kim Crawford you are the worst liar, you know that?" He said, the amusement clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I have been told that, anyway, later!" I went to take off again when his grip tightened and before I could get anywhere, he pulled me to him so that my back was against his chest. He leaned down to my ear and I could feel him shake his head slightly as he spoke. _  
_

"Not so fast"

In a flash, he spun me around so I was facing him, our faces less than a foot apart now. I stepped back, desperate to put space between us, but he just stepped forward, making the proximity between us even less than before. I have no idea how long the silence between us lasted, it could have been minutes as we just stared at each other, but Jack broke it by asking, "Do you remember when we first met? In the cafeteria?"

...What?

If I could see my face, I probably would have laughed at the dumbfounded expression on it. "W-What?" I stuttered out. It was pretty obvious what, but at the moment, my brain was still wrapping around the fact that he just asked something completely random. At least, compared to what I thought he was going to say.

As if I had said yeah, he continued on, his eyes looking distant and I could practically see the flashback through them. "When I saw you, I thought you were really pretty" He said and shot me a smile, causing my cheeks to catch on fire. "And I didn't believe you for a second when you said you didn't have a crush on me in that match. You were a terrible liar even then" He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, but my blush darkened despite myself. "I wasn't lying you know, I actually didn't like you then" I stated, but sadly, I wasn't even convinced by it. _  
_

He rose an eyebrow. "Then?" He questioned, but I could see it in his eyes, he already knew the answer. I looked at the ground and bit my bottom lip, not replying; the silence spoke instead. I waited for it, but... he didn't say anything. I looked back up at him and it was like he was waiting for _me_ to say something. It's not like I really had a choice, I knew he knew that I knew.

"Fine! Okay yes. I didn't like you _then,_" I admitted, noting something flash across his face. "but as we started sparring together and spent more time together, I don't know, things started to change and-" I abruptly cut myself off when he leaned down, stopping just inches from my face. I couldn't help but stare at his lips, the temptation to close the gap was beyond overwhelming. I quickly looked away before I did something about it.

"You started to like me? Kim, I know you do, and I like you too, _a lot_," My blush darkened, if that was even possible, at the confession. "but... I have to hear you say it before I'll do anything" He said lowly, and as if to prove his point, he leaned in just enough to brush against my lips, but he didn't go any further. I finally looked into his eyes, instantly getting lost in their chocolate-brown pools as they hypnotized me. The urge to kiss him overtook me and I didn't even realize I was speaking until I heard my voice in a low whisper, barely audible to my ears.

"I like you, Jack"

Without wasting even a millisecond, his lips were on mine in a fervent kiss. Fireworks instantly went off in my head, one after another, as I kissed him back. I couldn't even explain how it felt, it was just... _amazing_.

Eventually the need for oxygen made us slowly pull away, and he rested his forehead against mine, the tips of our noses still touching as our breaths mingled. I reopened my eyes, after closing them with the kiss, and I looked at him, feeling slightly light-headed. The biggest, most happiest grin that I've ever seen was spread across his face.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" He said, making me smile widely.

"Likewise" Suddenly a question popped in my head and I gave him a puzzled look as I asked, "Wait, if you knew that I liked you, why did you stay quiet about it?"

He lightly shrugged. "I was waiting for you to make the first move. You know, the guy isn't always the one who has to do that, like in those movies you watch"

I snorted. "Please, Kim Crawford does _not_ watch _those_ movies"

He mimicked my snort. "Please, Kim Crawford _does_"

I rose an eyebrow, a challenging smirk pulling at the corners of my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh, and how would you know?"

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy..." He said, shaking his head as he encircle my waist with his arms. "I know more about you than you think... and not in the stalker-ish way" He added as an afterthought. I laughed, erupting a grin from him, before he pulled me closer. We were leaning in until-

_"When I saw you getting down, well I hoped it was you, and when I look into your eyes, I knew it was true. I say hey, I'll be-"_

Jack muttered something but all I could catch were 'phone' 'ruin' and 'murder' as I took one arm from around his neck and reached into my back pocket to pull out my phone. The one that just had to go off at the worst possible time on earth. I considered just hitting the bright red 'Ignore' button, but after looking at who was calling, I answered it.

I brought my other arm down as I said casually, "Hey mom, what's up?", but Jack didn't release me.

_"Hi honey, where are you right now?"_

I vaguely wondered if my mom knew and had called to purposely ruin the moment, but I quickly dismissed the thought and looked up at Jack for help. I wasn't good at lying, and frankly, I wasn't about to tell her the truth. Jack only gave me an amused look, probably having heard what she said and was waiting to see what I would come up with. _Traitor_

"Um..I'm with Jack" It wasn't a lie, I was just leaving out the details. As I listened to her, I glared at Jack, mouthing, "You'll pay for that"

_"Oh so you're at that dojo still, OK, well, would it be possible for you to come home early then?" _

"What for?" I asked curiously, looking down at the ground as I listened. I can't even remember the last time she wanted me to cut practice short to come back home...even if I wasn't exactly practicing right now.

_"I have big news that I want to tell you, but I refuse to do it over the phone" _The excitement that ran through her voice made me even more curious.

"Ok, I'll be back in 10 minutes"

_"Hurry! Okay, love you, bye"_ The line went dead as I pulled the phone from my ear. I quickly stuffed it back in my pocket before looking up to Jack.

"What was that about?" He asked. I shrugged.

"My mom wants me to come home because she has some big news and she can't tell me it over the phone" I responded as he let go of my waist.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss then?" He asked, his brown eyes pleading with me as he leaned down. I smiled slyly and leaned in, but just as my lips brushed his, I pulled away, and turned on my heel to get on my bike. It took him a couple of seconds to process what just happened and when he did, he gave me a bewildered look as I got on my bike. I smirked at him.

"That's revenge for abandoning me like that"

* * *

When I got home that night, my mom asked me why I was grinning like an idiot as I came through the door. I lied, saying it was from the lack of sleep, though that night, I didn't get any.

...Oh, and turns out, my mom's BIG news was that she lost five pounds. Go figure.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_If enough people ask for it then I will put up the second chapter where Kim and Jack tell the rest of the gang of their new relationship, but if not, I won't bother. _**

**_Reviews are much appreciated :)_**


End file.
